


Mildred and Mistletoe

by SavageDarling



Series: Mildred's Middle Name is Trouble [5]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Chapter 2 will be pipsqueak, F/F, Felicity deserves the best for just being Felicity, How much gay is too much, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Ship It, I ship all of it, Love my gay babies, Oh My God, Useless Lesbians, Useless lesbian Hecate Hardbroom not being a useless lesbian, What Have I Done, so Hecate/pippa is a premature tag tbh, so much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageDarling/pseuds/SavageDarling
Summary: Enid is always getting everyone in trouble and this time she might have really gotten Mildred in some deep trouble. Felicity is just being herself and being wonderful. Ethel can be scary, is scary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [for Sada](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=for+Sada).



She isn’t sure who put it up. Honestly, she wonders who would even have the nerve after Ms. Hardbroom had made it very apparent that Christmas was not something to be celebrated at a witching school. Besides, Christmas wasn’t for another month or so, why on earth did they need to celebrate it now. 

So who could possibly have had the nerve to put up mistletoe after everything Ms. Hardbroom had said? Mildred hates that she thinks she actually knows the answer. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Enid,” Maud yells out, “Get down from there this instant!” Maud is angry and she definitely means exactly what she’s saying, Mildred can tell. 

Enid was always getting into trouble, getting the three of them into trouble and ever since Mildred had talked to Maud things had kind of changed. In other words Maud spent a lot less time yelling at Enid and a lot more time just staring, but now. Well, now was an exception to that. 

Maud’s worried; it’s evident in her voice. “I swear on the Witch’s Code that if you don’t get down from there this instant I will tell Ms. Hardbroom what you’ve done myself.” Maud’s practically seething and Enid, who’d been laughing a second ago, comes down instantly. 

Mildred turns her head, “What were you even doing up there?” She asks.

Enid smiles at Mildred and walks towards her and Maud, “You’ll see soon enough,” she says. Enid wraps her arms around Maud’s neck. “Oh don’t be so fussy I’m fine. See?” She says the words before taking a step back from Maud and doing a spin. 

Maud’s face is still red but she’s smiling a bit now and saying, “Oh stop being such a silly witch Enid.” 

The three of them walk off and it isn’t until two days later that anything happens, until the thing happens. Mildred and Felicity are walking to lunch to meet Ethel, Maud, and Enid when it happens. 

“Did you hear about the big news today?” Felicity moves one of her braids behind her shoulder and pulls out her maglet.

Mildred rolls her eyes. “You know I don’t really do gossip.”

“But you have to hear this,” Felicity practically whines.

Mildred giggles and says, “Fine then. Tell me the gossip.”

“Well,” Felicity starts. “Apparently someone left mistletoe in some random hallway and if you end up under it you’re supposed to kiss, because it’s a tradition or something. People have been just staying there between classes all day watching random people walking and kissing under it.”

Mildred shakes her head, “Why would someone put it up and why don’t people mind their own business? Besides,” she continues, “if it is tradition what does it matter when people kiss? It doesn’t mean anything.” She takes a breath, thinks about how stupid the whole thing is and why on earth anyone would have put it up in the first place. 

“Not everyone’s as good as you are Mildred,” Felicity lets out a sigh. “If they all were I’d be out of business.” 

They both giggle and Felicity loops her arm through Mildred’s and they’re joined at the elbow. They are almost to lunch when they turn down a hallway and Felicity drops her maglet. “I got it,” Mildred says as she reaches to the ground. She scoops up the object and places it in Felicity’s hand.

“Thanks Mildred,” Felicity says, a blush on her cheeks. Someone near them coughs rather abruptly. 

“What?” Mildred asks, turning her head as she speaks. There are a couple girls standing beside them in the hallway and as she turns her head again she sees Enid coming down the hallway towards them.

Mildred waves her hand and goes to take a step forward, Felicity does the same as Enid says, “Mildred don’t step forward.” But it’s too late. Felicity and Mildred both stop and look at where Enid’s finger is pointing, right above their heads. 

“Enid?” Mildred questions. “Is that what I think it is?” 

Enid gives her that awkward smile that she does. “Well I can tell you what it ain’t if you want me to.” 

“It’s mistletoe,” Felicity says. “It isn’t that big a deal Millie, it’s just one kiss. I’ve kissed you a thousand times.” 

Mildred laughs at that one and barely whispers, “But not since Ethel.”

“We don’t have to then,” Felicity says, somewhat sadly. 

“No one’s backed out of a little mistletoe kiss yet. Are you chicken, Hubble?” Some random girl who definitely isn’t old enough to be badmouthing Mildred asks the question. She’s probably in the year above her but she still isn’t old enough. 

“I’m not a chicken,” Mildred bites back before turning to face Felicity. She looks up and then at Felicity. “Just one kiss won’t hurt.”

Felicity’s face brightens at that and she leans in, places a chaste kiss before pulling back and turning to walk forward. Mildred watches her, as she takes no more than two steps before stopping, her face going slightly paler. Mildred looks at where she is looking. 

Right past Enid stands a very red Ethel. Her fingertips crackle with magic and she storms away. “Ethel,” Mildred’s voice echoes off the hallway. 

She’s storming to her room but it’s too far away and suddenly she turns towards the potions lab, which is closer. Mildred is running but Ethel is running faster. “Ethel it wasn’t what it looked like, I swear. It was just mistletoe.” 

When Mildred gets to the potions lab Ethel has already shut the door and is holding it closed with something. “Ethel let me into the potions lab this instant.” 

Ethel shouts from the other side, “I told you once no one can make me do something I don’t want to do.”

“It was just mistletoe Ethel. I swear.” She thinks she might cry. Hates that about herself. 

“I don’t care why Mildred Hubble. I don’t care at all.” Ethel’s voice seeps through the door almost venomous. 

“But Ethel, that's just how me and Felicity are. That's just how she is with her friends,” the words are out of Mildred’s mouth before she even thinks about how Ethel will respond. 

For a second Mildred gets no response, then a small voice says, “Well then maybe you should go date Felicity.”

Mildred has had about enough of Ethel’s temper tantrum and she is on the verge of tears anyway. “If you don’t open this door in three seconds I’m going to break it down myself.” She pauses before counting, “One.” nothing, “Two.” Nothing again. Mildred hesitates before saying “three,” and poising her foot up to kick hard against the door. 

Just as she brings her foot up to slam it flat against the door, it opens. A very scary, very angry Ms. Hardbroom stands in the empty doorway and says, “Could the two of you please try not to destroy my potions lab.” She pauses for dramatic effect, “Again.” 

Mildred wipes away a couple tears and says, “I’m sorry Ms. Hardbroom. It’s my fault. Please don’t blame Ethel.”  
Ms. Hardbroom takes a short breath, almost choppy, and looks between a very angry looking Ethel, whose magic is still crackling at her fingertips, and a crying Mildred. “Whatever is happening between the two of you I do request that however you work it out should not be at the destruction of my potions lab. That is all.” And suddenly she’s gone just as quickly as she showed up. 

“Oh Ethel,” Mildred whispers as she walks towards her girlfriend.

Ethel raises a hand and says; “Don’t you dare,” between choked breathing. 

She doesn’t listen, she rarely does. “It was one kiss under mistletoe Ethel,” Mildred is practically whispering as she walks. Her steps are louder than her voice. “I love you, you silly witch and I don’t want to date Felicity.” 

“Stop,” Ethel whispers. And now Mildred is standing directly in front of Ethel. 

She grabs Ethel’s hands and moves them to her waist. The magic at Ethel’s fingertips makes her shiver slightly. She wraps her arms around Ethel’s neck and buries her face into a pale collarbone. 

“I wanted to kill her,” Ethel’s voice comes out against her ear. Ethel’s arms wrap tighter around her and Mildred steadies herself a bit at the words.

She takes a breath before saying, “No, you didn’t,” against Ethel’s neck. 

Ethel huffs and concedes. “I wanted to hurt her though, very badly.” 

Mildred giggles at Ethel admitting she's right and the laugh sends a vibration through both of them, which causes Ethel’s magic to spark against Mildred’s spine. Mildred pulls back a bit then, just enough to look at Ethel’s face. 

Mildred moves her hands to Ethel’s face and wipes away a few stray tears. “I know,” she says, “And we’ll work on that just like I’ve worked on making sure Felicity doesn’t kiss me randomly anymore.” Mildred cups Ethel’s face. “Hey, look at me Ethel.”

Ethel looks up from the ground then. She moves her hands until they’re on top of Mildred’s. She takes a steadying breath, “Mildred Hubble you might just be the death of me.” 

Mildred laughs full-bodied then and says, “You’re the one who might die now? How about a second ago when you were threatening to kill people? You think you’re the only one who might die from all of this? Felicity might not make it out alive and the stress might kill me?”

Ethel slaps her shoulder and says, very seriously, “Oh don’t be stupid Mildred. The amount of stress you feel could never kill you. That amount of stress couldn’t even kill a pesky rat.” 

“Ethel.” 

“What is it?”

“No hurting Felicity,” she pauses a second, “Please?” 

Ethel rolls her eyes before grumbling, “All right.”

Mildred smiles then and leans up, kisses Ethel. She thinks it’ll only last a second because Ethel hates kissing in public places, but then Ethel’s hands move to her hips and her back hits Ms. Hardbroom’s desk.

She pulls back from the kiss. To remind Ethel that it is Ms. Hardbroom’s potions classroom and Ms. Hardbroom, or anyone else for that matter, could walk in at any moment. Ethel seems to get it and she takes a steadying breath. 

“Just try not to kiss other girls on the lips again, okay?” Ethel practically bites the words at her. 

“I promise.” Mildred whispers. 

She leans in to seal the promise with a kiss but a very boisterous Ms. Drill walks in and says, “Are you kiddin’ me? What is with this Academy today? Can’t go two feet without seeing somebody lockin lips with someone else.” She rolls her eyes at them and continues, “A witch ball game will happen in thirty minutes. Be outside and ready in time to play you two. And maybe stop makin’ out in Ms. Hardbroom’s classroom. I’d rather the two of you stay alive for my class.” 

Mildred laughs a little at the whole outburst and looks at Ethel who cuts her off with a kiss that leaves Mildred reeling. Then Ethel separates from her and walks towards the door. She turns to look at Mildred and says, “Are you coming or not? I want lunch before we have to go play.” 

She’s out the door within a single breath of finishing her sentence and Mildred is hot on her tail.


	2. Beware the Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mistletoe is still up because no one has dared to tell a teacher or Ms. Cackle. Ms. Pentangle comes for a visit and some unexpected people end up underneath the mistletoe.

It's two days after Mildred and Felicity had ended up underneath the mistletoe. Most people have learned how to avoid the offending plant by now, yet whoever put it up hasn't taken it down. In other words, Mildred thinks, Enid's been to lazy to take it down. And Maud, who would usually force her to take it down, is to busy being pulled under it every chance Enid can take. 

Mildred's still worried that Ms. Hardbroom will find out about it and tear them apart. Except the person who ends up outraged at the mistletoe is the last person she'd expected. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's Saturday night and Dimity and Hecate are both leaving a 'party' of sorts in Ms. Cackle's office. Really it was just an excuse for the staff to gather together and drink WItches' Brew. It was only just shy of midnight and Pippa was due at any minute now. Hecate could not wait to be back in her room, but she would not allow Dimity to walk back to her room alone, not in the state she was in. Chancing one of the students seeing Dimity like that was not worth it. 

The moment they stepped out of Ms. Cackle's office the thought crossed her mind that transferring might be best. Then the thought of Dimity's stomach contents making their way up squashed that idea so they walked. 

"You ever just think about how beautiful and amazing witches are HB?" Dimity slurs a bit. 

Hecate wishes she'd had more drinks, but one had been enough to loosen her mind just a bit. She turns her head towards Dimity as the turn down another hallway. "Ms. Drill, I do believe you should try not to say anything in such a state." 

Dimity doesn't listen, just lets out a snort and says, "Oh HB why won't you just call me Dimity. There aren't any kids around. And don't try and tell me I was wrong to ask you. I know you're gonna marry Ms. Pentangle. So who's taking whose name?" Dimity swallows and blinks a few times, trying to stabilize herself.

She fails miserably and almost falls flat on her face, but Hecate offers out a rigid arm which Dimity gladly latches on to. "I do think about how amazing Ms. Pentangle is, if that is what you're asking. If your question applies to any other witch or wizard then the answer is no."

Dimity sighs, one hand holding tight to Hecate's arm, the other running against the stone wall. She stumbles again and this time Hecate's arm is not enough to hold her upright. Hecate's free hand fly's out and Dimity stops mid air. She giggles at the magic tickling her neck and watches Hecate pull her up. They're standing in the middle of a dark hallway facing each other. "She's a lucky one HB."

Hecate does nothing but arch one perfect eyebrow at Dimity. "I'd like to think that I am the lucky one Ms. Drill." 

Dimity rolls her eyes. She's still facing Hecate whose hands hold her elbows. "You're both lucky woman, that's what I was trying to say. You're lucky to have found someone you love who loves you back. I'm still waiting for that HB."

Hecate does not smile, she comes close but does not allow the emotion to present itself on her face. She looks down at Dimity, face stoic, and says, "I have faith that you will find someone who loves you just as you love them. Faults and all."

Dimity laughs, boisterously, at the way Hecate's face scrunches up at the word faults, and she knows. She knows she has lots of faults in HB's eyes. "You know you should really keep your classroom door locked HB," Dimity smiles, changing the subject. 

"And why would I do such a thing. A witch does not have time to lock the door every time she leaves a room," Hecate takes offense to the phrase and glares a bit at Dimity. 

"I ain't mean it like that HB. I just mean I caught some people in there a couple days ago makin out and I thought you'd like to know." Dimity responds.

Hecate takes a sharp breath and says, "I know, I'm the one that let Mildred into the room."

Dimity lets out a short laugh says, "Are you kiddin' me?" And when Hecate just gives her that look that says, 'Do I look like the kind to kid about things', she smiles. She looks up above Hecate's head then. She sees a flash of light green and a red ribbon. She blinks a few times to make sure she's seeing things right.

She must stare a long time cause finally Hecate looks above her head and upon seeing the plant says, "What in the name of the Witches Code is that plant doing hanging from that beam?" She has one eyebrow arched again as she says the words, hands still on Dimity's elbows.

"It's a non magical people thing," Dimity starts. "It's a Christmas tradition to kiss under mistletoe, I dunno why, never thought to ask anyone why," Dimity says back still staring.

Hecate looks back down then and says, "I do not think I shall ever understand non magic people and their strange traditions." 

Dimity stares then for a moment, shrugs her shoulders, and says, "Well tradition is tradition." She leans forward, places a kiss at the corner of Hecate's mouth and pulls away.

She's sees another flash of color then. A very large flash of pink behind Hecate and says, "HB, I think your wife is here." She smiles and waves. The movement almost tips her over and Hecate uses magic, not her hands, to get her standing straight again. 

Hecate turns, looks behind her. "Pippa," she says cooly.

Dimity thinks she must be drunk because the Ms. Pentangle she knows could not have said the words she says next. "Hecate Hardbroom what are you doing? Apparently 30 years hasn't changed a thing. You're still doing things that hurt me. Well I want to hurt you right back double Hecate. Witches Code be damned I could hex you right here and..." 

Pippa's fuming and she takes a step towards her, away from Dimity. She goes to speak to interrupt Pippa but Dimity beats her to it. 

"It's just mistletoe Ms. Pentangle. One of the kids left it there." She says the words through a new bout of hiccups. 

Pippa stops and takes a step towards Hecate, "I don't want to hear a word of anything she has to say. I don't care what either of you have to say. I expected more from you Hecate." She pauses, on the verge of tears, and turns towards Dimity. "And if you so much as touch my fiancé again It'll be the last thing that you ever do Dimity Drill. Do not test me." 

Dimity visibly gulps and Pippa turns on her heels to storm away, most likely to Hecate's room. "Pippa you must allow me to explain the circumstances to you." It's probably the closest Hecate will come to pleading and Dimity is freaked out.

She tries to think of something to make it better and defend herself at the same time. She settles on saying, "I'm easy Ms. Pentangle. Not desperate. I wouldn't steal someone else's woman." Ms. Pentangle does not turn around and Hecate rolls her eyes.

Dimity turns to try to walk to her room and stumbles. Hecate decides then she doesn't care whose stomach ends up where, she transfers Dimity to her room and then transfers herself to her own quarters. She arrives a moment before Pippa throws open the door and magics it shut behind her. 

She starts to speak, "Pippa, I apologize for how that must have seemed, but I can assure you that..." Pippa does not allow the sentence to continue. She pulls Hecate into a kiss and presses her fingers into Hecate's hair, pulling at the bun to loosen it. 

When the bun does not come down immediately she growls against Hecate's lips and uses magic to get it down. Hecate pulls back. Her hair is wild, her breath heavy, and her eyes wide. "On the Witches' Code Pippa it was simply mistletoe. No need for theatrics."

Pippa lets out a breath then and looks her dead in the eyes, no hint of playfulness, and says "I don't care what happened. The only person who gets to kiss your lips now is me." She pulls Hecate's left hand into hers and runs her fingers over the ring, "This ring here means we do not belong to anyone but each other." 

Hecate takes a steadying breath, because there is only room enough for one of them to be irate at a time. "Pippa Pentangle, you and I belong to nobody, not even each other. You know I hate the concept of ownership." 

Pippa huffs, anger flaring in her eyes. "Have it your way, we don't belong to anyone, but this ring still means something. It means no kissing other women in dark hallways. Do you hear me Hecate Hardbroom?" 

And Hecate holds back a smile as Pippa runs her fingers through her hair. She simply gives a single nod, yes, and wraps her arms around Pippa's waist. "I don't wish to kiss other women in dark hallways, I want to kiss you, right here right now." 

She moves forward, much softer than Pippa had a moment ago. She pulls Pippa into her and kisses her senseless. She tastes salt, from tears and sugar. Pippa always has a hint of sugar on her lips when they're kissing. She hates to admit that she likes the sweetness. 

When she pulls back again to pull Pippa towards her bed she stops a moment and stares. "Promise me you won't pester Dimity over this. I hate to tell you that she had a rather large amount of Witches' Brew and she's just lonely is all." 

"Well," Pippa thinks for a moment and says, "I don't care how lonely she is she isn't allowed to kiss you. And if she's so lonely we should set her up with my Deputy Head! Don't you think they'd make a great couple?"

Hecate's eyes narrow and she says, "Why must you bring up that woman. I rather say I dislike her." 

Pippa laughs, lightly, and says "Now who's the jealous one? Because it isn't me."

Hecate smiles a bit and pulls Pippa along with her to bed, "No more kissing or getting kissed by other women for either of us." 

"Promise, Hiccup."

"I promise Pipsqueak."

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about doing a second chapter with Pippa, Hecate, Dimity, Ada and some more of Enid's mistletoe. Let me know how ya'll would feel about that please and thank you guys! All the support is greatly appreciated and feedback is always welcome.


End file.
